vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Xai/V
The Xai maintain a strict hierarchy within their mode of government, with a clear ranking system for the nobles of the species. At the top sits the tâzen, the head of his great house and the father or grandfather of all the members within. At the bottom is the vâxak, a Xai knighted by the head of his or her family, and wielding the credentials of a noble trained by the warrior caste, marking the beginning of their climbing the noble ranks. The noble titles also indicate fertility within the males hold them. While all Xai females are infertile, the fertility of a male noble can be linked to his title. Each generation, given a different title, loses fertility as the rank decreases in importance. However, as they climb the ranks, their fertility increases, as the amount of xanogene, the hormone linked to paragus egg cell production in men, increases as the number of courtesan females the male has access to increases with rank. Following the rank of xâruk, Xai male fertility drops massively, with the following âurek and kovâk bordering on near-infertility, and capable of having barely a thousand children a year, if that at all. Noble titles of the Xai Ascendancy *'Tâzen:' The tâzen is the Xai equivalent of emperor, a title reserved for the patriarch of a great house of the Xai species. The title is passed on to brothers of the previous tâzen before going on to his sons. The reason for this being that it would be incredibly difficult to choose a proper heir from the hundreds of thousands of sons a tâzen may have, rather than going on to a more capable and more experienced sibling of the tâzen. Female Xai may hold the title, but the lack of any progeny makes it difficult for a female tâzen to enforce her decrees militarily should the families of her brothers choose to ignore her will. A female may come to have the tâzenship should her brothers prove unwilling to take on the weighty role upon themselves. A tâzen answers to no one but himself, and wields a level of loyalty and devotion from his children that borders on leader worship. This is unsurprising given that the first person a Xai comes to know is their household's tâzen followed by their own father, establishing an unbreakable psionic connection with him that gives them mental and psychological comform. The lose of a tâzen is a painful experience for an entire household. *'Xâruk:' A xâruk is the Xai equivalent of prince, and held exclusively by the generation of fertile sons born to a tâzen. All fertile males of the tâzen are given the title of xâruk, while all infertile males are given the lesser title of kovâk should they be born into the noble caste. Every xâruk governs a vast family of his own, each of which combined make up the great house they all belong to, governed by their father the tâzen . A xâruk is responsible for governing large territories for his father, which include sectors, groups of star systems, or individual planets, all dependent on their age, the size of their families, or their ability to govern. Âurek may ascend to the rank of xâruk, though this is entirely dependent upon their gaining access to courtesans, a gift from their father. And though an âurek is entirely capable of have sex with one of his courtesan daughters, she would only make him produce half of the xanogene he'd get from a sister who was a courtesan, and gain his father's anger in potentially disrupting the family mechanics and the line of command. *'Âurek:' An âurek is the Xai equivalent of duke, and given to the fertile grandsons of the house leader. They serve as political ministers and government officials for their xâruk father, and also . As they make up the majority of the political apparatus that helps an individual family operate within the household itself, an âurek is an important political and familial asset that cannot be wasted, especially given they each possess small families of their own known as clans. Âurek govern small territories of their own, often those which belong to their family but require a local leader to manage its affairs and maintain its population. Âurek rarely ever manage whole worlds of their own given the need to expand its population, but they do govern whole continents and regions upon the planet, and even whole moons if their xâruk father has a particularly large domain. However, even in these cases, âureks govern these territories together to maintain a high population growth rate for the territory their father entrusts to their care. *'Kovâk:' A kovâk (f. kovâka) is the Xai equivalent of marquis, and the first noble rank given to a Xai male who is not fertile, and the highest noble rank a female Xai may hold. They often serve as ambassadors, tasked with going to âureks and xâruks and relaying the wishes of their fathers between clan and family leaders. They also serve as territorial governors tasked with managing small districts and lands which make up the much larger âurekdoms of their fathers. Kovâks are members of the noble xâxâkī caste, a point that separates them from their non-noble brethren born into other castes, who too are infertile. As with âureks and xâruks, a kovâk can move up a rank should the death of a tâzen force should an upward push, that is if the original tâzen was killed and has no brothers to replace him. However, like the two high ranks, intercourse with his courtesan sisters of the noble caste over a period of time can increase the fertility of the kovâk, though explicit permission from his father must be acquired before such an important gift as fertility is bestowed upon him. *'Sâvek:' A sâvek (f. sâveka) is the Xai equivalent of count, is a full rank below the kovâk, and held by a male who too is not fertile. As with the kovâk, the sâvek is one of the four noble titles a female Xai may hold, the final three reserved explicitly for fertile males. Tasked with governing cities and sparsely populated territories that do not require the attention of a kovâk, the sâvek is held to a far lower standard than the high ranks, and given much lower priority to promotions and titles. Commanding little respect and admiration of their peers, sâveks are the men and women that govern the innumerable territories of the household, ensuring the seamless movement of resources and foodstuffs through household territory, and bear the most responsibility when something goes wrong. Typically ignored, even the lower-ranking mâvak, who have the more direct task of governing the cities and farmlands that provide the bulk of the food and wealth to a clan or family, command more respect that the sâvek. Like the above ranks, many sâvek and sâveka sit on the councils of the kovâks, and provide them with vital information of the status of the lands they must keep in proper working condition for their fathers and grandfathers. *'Mâvak:' A mâvâk (f. mâvâka) is the Xai equivalent of baron, and have the task of governing the many built-up areas of their family. Mâvâks are held responsible for directly managing the urban and rural resources of their family, and work in concert with their sâveks, who manage the rural or metropolitan regions a mâvak operates in. Sometimes, a mâvak will be found in small towns and villages overseeing the management of those settlements, operating as the local mayor. Mâvaks routinely report back to their superiors with updates regarding the status of the lands they are managing, and must do so promptly and regularly, for it is the sâvek, not the mâvak, who will receive the blame for any breakdown in communication and accidental delivery issues that pop up. Each mâvak commands authority over a throng of vâxaks, who serve as the middle men of a mâvak's operations, and directly work with other castes who make up much of the population a mâvak must manage. Though a difficult thing to do every day all day, having to work with the sâveks incessant demands to keep themselves out of trouble, as well as commanding the legions of vâxaks who work for the mâvak, it is what a mâvak was born to do, and just a important part of their life that must be done to keep everything rolling along smoothly. *'Vâxak:' A vâxak (f. vâxaka) is the Xai equivalent of knight or lord, are are the lowest ranking nobles in the caste. Serving as the endless and faceless bureaucrats who work directly with the people, they number in the tens of millions, helping the higher-ranking sâveks and mâvaks govern everything from large cities to small farming communities. They can even be found as political minders who keep the many vâkorân commanders constantly aware of their primary goals in warfare, so as to keep them from mindlessly destroying everything around them. Often called as the "disposable noble", the vâxak does everything the noble caste needs to be done, serving as the "middle management" between the highest levels of the nobility to the lowly workers who make up the majority of the Xai species. Because of their many tasks and responsibilities, the vâxaks are held to a much higher standard than the mâvaks above them, given that unlike the vâxaks, a mâvâk must directly represent the leadership of his or her people in person, and must always remain above board and keep everyone around them on their toes so as to keep their fellow Xai in line. Though an unglamorous occupation, it an occupation the vâxak was born to do. Fertility and reproduction of the Xai Male Xai are not all fertile, with only ten percent of the total males born to a father fertile at any given time. Infertile males can achieve fertility through a long period of intense sexual activity to force the production of the hormone xanogene to begin producing offspring. For fertile male Xai, they gain the ability to begin reproducing at age seven, the Xai equivalent of a twenty-one year old in the human growth cycle. It should be noted that the rates listed below at shown at the maximum possible for each class of fertile male Xai. It does not represent the needs and priorities set by each male, and these rates are by no means the required amount each is required to have. Most Xai males reproduce as needed, about three times a year, or sometimes delegating reproduction to any other males within their family. If a male wishes to birth a new fertile male, he may, but not beyond the maximum number of fertile sons as shown below. The father must conscientiously produce fertile sons, a fail-safe to prevent the accidental birth of a new fertile male, helping to keep population growth under control. Fertility of Xai nobles by rank *'Tâzen:' 1,250,000 offspring per month // 15,000,000 a year (3,750 fertile males out of 750,000 total males, and 14,250,000 females) *'Xâruk:' 125,000 offspring per month // 1,500,000 a year (375 fertile males out of 75,000 total males, and 1,425,000 females) *'Âurek:' 12,500 offspring per month // 150,000 a year (0 fertile males out of 7,500 total males, and 14,250 females) Total offspring per generation *'Tâzen:' 105,000,000 offspring per generation (from one generation of a single tâzen) – Leads a household *'Xâruk:' 39,375,000,000 offspring per generation (from one full generation of 3,750 xâruks) – Leads a family *'Âurek:' 1,476,562,500,000 offspring per generation (from one full generation of 1,406,250 âureks) – Leads a clan Makeup of offspring by caste *'Xâxâkī (Nobles):' 0.5-1% – Lead the household – Made of of Xai who serve as the bureaucrats and progenitors of the entire household *'Īonâkī (Priests):' 1.5-2% – Guide the household – Made up of wise and caring Xai who look after the spiritual health of the household *'Vâkorânī (Warriors):' 6.5-8% – Protect the household – Made up of Xai who are physically and mentally capable of serving as soldiers *'Sânkarī (Scientists):' 8-13% – Reinforce the household – Made up of talented Xai intellectuals who develop new technologies and solutions *'Mekârī (Merchants):' 15-16% – Enrich the household – Made up of Xai capable of making the important economic decisions *'Xīkânī (Workers):' 60% – Build the household – Made up of Xai who willfully and happily toil as low-wage, unskilled laborers Offspring numbers divided by caste From a single generation of full reproduction by a tâzen, or 105,000,000 children every seven years (or one Xai generation). *'Xâxâkī (Nobles):' 1% – 1,050,000 *'Īonâkī (Priests):' 2% – 2,100,000 *'Vâkorânī (Warriors):' 5% – 5,250,000 *'Sânkarī (Scientists):' 8% – 8,400,000 *'Mekârī (Merchants):' 24% – 25,200,000 *'Xīkânī (Workers):' 60% – 63,000,000 0% – 0 to however many the house acquires (depends on the house) From a single household established at full capacity, or three generations of reproduction by the tâzen, as well as all the xâruks and âureks. *'Xâxâkī (Nobles):' 1% – 15,160,425,000 *'Īonâkī (Priests):' 2% – 30,320,850,000 *'Vâkorânī (Warriors):' 5% – 75,802,125,000 *'Sânkarī (Scientists):' 8% – 121,283,400,000 *'Mekârī (Merchants):' 24% – 363,850,200,000 *'Xīkânī (Workers):' 60% – 909,625,500,000 *'Sânkarī (Slaves):' 0% – 0 to however many the house acquires (depends on the house) Total size: 1,516,042,500,000 household members, established over a period of twenty-one years Establishment of a new family within a household The first steps a young xâruk takes upon finding a new homeworld for himself, as well as a safe place for him to place his eggs, is to begin producing offspring at the location to establish a foothold on the planet. This is done in three steps. The first step is to produce the first generation that is to serve as the advance force of the xâruk's family. Made up of one hundred twenty-five thousand offspring, the caste breakdown for the offspring is 1% xâxâkī, 1% īonâkī, 2% sânkarī, 15% vâkorânī, 20% mekârī, and 60% xīkârī. This first generation will grow almost overnight, with only a one year growth period, allowing the xâruk to quickly build up a home for the future generations of Xai. The make-up of the first generation will allow for the quick development of a protected settlement which will grow to serve as the nerve-center for the entire family. The second generation of Xai will number the same amount as the first generation, but will take considerably long to mature, taking a period of three years as opposed to one year. This generation will consist largely of addition warriors, workers, and artisans, who add to the workforce of the new family. The final generation of Xai born to the family take five years to mature, and even out the population to the nominal levels each and every family of the Xai is made up of. Following the establishment of the family by the xâruk, each and every new generation of Xai he gives birth to will mature at the standard seven year rate as all other Xai. From that point onward, the family of the xâruk is considered established, especially once the family crèche chambers have been constructed, allowing the xâruk to safely birth all of his future children. The xâruk will, at this point in time, be the father of every single Xai around him, and serve as the absolute source of authority within the family. And âureks the xâruk produces will serve as his eyes and ears in any new settlements established by the family as it grows. They will add to the populations of the settlements as well, forming clans will help establish a clear line of command between the xâruk governing the family and the âureks governing the dozens of new clans being formed as they reach maturity. it should be noted that the first three generations born to the xâruk will have all of the knowledge they need to make the family grown in a satisfactory manner. Members of the warrior caste will be well-versed in the art of war, while members of the artisan caste will have all knowledge they need to design and build high-quality goods needed in large quantities. Therefore, there is no urgent need for the xâruk to maintain contact with the rest of his house. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright